Fights By The Beloved
by CC Malfoy 17
Summary: They were fighting again, screaming their throats hoarse, neither backing down. And it was all because Head Boy Draco Malfoy zoned out on Head Girl Hermione Granger while she was talking about the upcoming Yule Ball. HGDM. Romantic Fluff.


Weeeeeeee! I've made this like super long ago, only posted this now. . YAN NA OH.

=)))))

* * *

"Look, I didn't choose to be easily distracted, Granger! It isn't my fault I stare into space while we're doing head stuff! Because, face it, it's not my fault you're boring and bossy and-"  
"Just shut it, Malfoy! You're such an egotistic prat! Do you think you're perfect, huh? Because you're not and-"  
"I never said I was!"  
"Oh really? The way you _strut _and _swagger _around the school as if you own the bloody place is enough a clue for me and practically everybody else here that your head is bigger than any doorframe!"  
"Granger, would you just stop _screeching_ like bloody _banshee_ and-"  
"No! I most certainly won't stop! I will not tolerate doing everything on my own, trying to get cooperation from you-"  
"All I want is some fun, Granger! Do you get that?"  
"Malfoy, we're heads! We're supposed to _work_, not sit around and play all day!"  
"You're the one that refuses to listen to me and-"  
"You never talk! All you do is argue but-"  
"Yes but you always start, you're the-"  
"_Shut it!_ I'm talking to Dumbledore. Okay? And I'm talking to him now. I can't take anymore of you."  
"Granger…"  
"I don't even get why you're always so mad at me! And you just stare into something while I'm talking and never-"  
_"GRANGER!"_  
"_FINE!_ I'll stop! I'm going now! Have fun with the new head girl, _Malfoy_! I hope she doesn't die like I do every day."  
"Granger, will you just shut _UP?!"_

She did. She glared at him and he sighed. He looked at her straight in the eye, and opened his mouth, only to close it again and shake his head.

"Nevermind. Go. Talk to Dumbledore. Or do whatever crazy thing you were going to do in the first place." He said, turning his back on her, intent on making an escape.

She blinked, and all her rage suddenly bubbled up to the surface. She ran up to him and forced him to face her. She screamed at his face, just the way she wanted it.

"What?! You bloody stop me for nothing?! I hate you, Malfoy! I hate you with every fibre of my being, and I know the feeling's mutual and you-"

He grabbed the hand that was about to slap him senseless and took one step closer to her, their faces only mere inches apart.

"Sadly, Granger, it isn't." His voice was a low growl, and Hermione acknowledged the fact it was scary, and she was too caught up trying to analyze his answer. She was dumbfounded, struck by sheer wonder the statement brought to her. She was confused, oh Merlin was she downright puzzled. Three words entered her mind. _Could it be?_

"Wh-wh-what?"  
He stares into her eyes, making her unnerved and uncomfortable, finding it awkward staring into the Slytherin boy's silvery blue orbs.

_He has pretty eyes_, she thinks. _Can't say the same about his attitude, though._

"Uhm… Malfoy… what?"

He backed down, releasing her hand, making Hermione feel the sudden coldness in her hand, and turned away once more.

"Nothing, Granger. I said nothing."

Now she was shocked, and as his words seeped into her skull, she got mad all over again.

"_MALFOY!_ What is _WRONG_ with you?! You just-"  
"_DAMMIT!_ GRANGER, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S _BLOODY SODDING WRONG_!"

He was red and out of breath, while she was just standing there, gaping and staring at him.

"Wha… but that can't… no… Malfoy… Hospital Wing… this isn't…"  
"I'm not sick, Granger… And although I want to believe this is just an effect of staying in the blasted school for too long, it's not."  
"But you-"  
"Dammit, Granger! Do I have to spell out everything for you?! I thought you were the smartest witch of our age?! Don't you see WHEN, and WHY and HOW I get mad? I'm damn _jealous_ of _YOU_ and that _bloody WEASLEY_! He's got his hands all over you and you always seem to like it!"  
"I don't-"  
"And do you know what I'm staring at, Granger? The thing that gets me so distracted every single day we do head stuff?!"  
"No, but-"  
"YOU, Granger. All I do is stare at _YOU._ It's sickening, outrageously disgusting! I-I absolutely loath it when you bite your damn bloody lower lip whenever you're solving something and – UGH! Stop _looking_ at me like that! Don't you know what you're doing to me?!"

Her eyes were wide, her lips were slightly pursed, her brows were furrowed and she was driving him crazy by doing… nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"No… I don't…"  
"Just… leave me alone!"

He stormed off, his feet stomping up the two steps of stairs in their common room. He slammed his door shut, which made Hermione jump.

"He… He… That… No Sense… What… How…"

All she could think about was how she was attracted to the boy, even in some little way. She never admitted it before, even to herself, but she thought that now was the best time to stop denying everything and lay all the cards on the deck.

"But no… He must be fooling me… he must've found out somehow… Do I talk when I sleep? Yes, but… he's not there to hear me… This is all a prank… I mean, if I go there and tell him how I feel, Zabini would probably pop up with 25 Galleons and a chocolate frog in his hand… and I can't-"

"SHIT!"  
Hermione hears a crashing sound from the Head Boy's room and rushes towards him. "Malfoy?"  
"Go away, Granger."  
She heard him swear once more and knew that something must've hurt him. "Malfoy, open up."

She hears him mutter a quiet "Episkey" and he opens the door.

"What do you want?" His scowl told Hermione that she should choose her words carefully, and that disappointed look in his eyes intrigued her so. "Well... um... What happened to you?"  
"Nothing. What do you want?"  
"Uhm..."

She was nervous, sweating profusely and wringing her hands. She bit her lower lip again, driving him crazy unintentionally. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"What I mean to say, Malfoy... is that... over these past few months as Head Girl and Head Boy, I have grown to be... fond of you. I might say that I am as... equally enamoured with you as you claim to be with me... so... I'd just want to know if this is a prank of some sorts or-"  
"Granger. Speak in English. For the _last _time, what do you want?"

Her shoulders slumped forward, her face reddening. She didn't know what to do, but when she looked him in the eyes, she found the answer.

"You."

The look he gave her made her feel weird. It was completely shocked and clueless.

"Excuse me?"

Well, he was shocked. He spent months wondering what it would feel like if the witch in front of him would be "as equally enamoured with him as he claimed to be with her."

She sighed.

"I said you, Malfoy. You."

He let that process for half a millisecond, and his body snaps into action as his arms reach for the beautiful girl staring exasperatedly at him and smothered her lips with his. She makes a little squeak of surprise as she was pulled into the Slytherin Prince. She felt his lips move against hers, and her eyes fluttered close. She sighs contentedly and wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair as he moves his hands to her waist and pulls her impossibly closer. She was kissing him back, and Draco couldn't help but genuinely smile against her lips.

They broke away, their foreheads pressed together.

"That was..."  
"Amazing? Unforgettable? Heavenly?" he smirks at her  
"You're a cocky prick, you know that?"  
"Yep. Isn't that one of the contributing factors why my girlfriend likes me?"  
"Whoever said I'm your girlfriend?"  
"Whoever said I was talking about you?" He raised her eyebrow at her.

She gasped and as she raised her hand to slap him, he caught her hand again.

"Granger," he chuckled and gave her the smallest of pecks on the lips "Ever heard of a joke?"

She visibly relaxed but then glared at him. She suddenly pulled at his tie and brought his lips down on hers, kissing him once more, murmuring 'Just mine..." as both of them smiled against each other.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that ;)

~~~ CC Malfoy 17 ~~~


End file.
